


【U.N.C.L.E】[魔兽AU]《一骑》兽人化，苏美苏互攻

by Funcy



Category: mmtg
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funcy/pseuds/Funcy





	【U.N.C.L.E】[魔兽AU]《一骑》兽人化，苏美苏互攻

【U.N.C.L.E】[魔兽AU]《一骑》兽人苏美苏,PWP,PLAY:温泉,树冠,主城上空&飞龙背上,坠机,尾巴

 

警告：  
play有：温泉,树冠,主城上空&飞龙背上,坠机,尾巴  
OOC？哈哈哈C已经骑着龙飞了！

首先声明一下，电影和游戏楼主都是半吊子，一脚踩一边，本文会出现两边设定上的杂糅，以及任务时间线的随机牵拉。  
看魔兽的时候，杜隆坦和奥格瑞姆同框总让我联想到健身房的友谊，以及亨利的上肢。看完后脑中久久挥之不去——“杜隆坦越用越舒坦”“有奥格瑞姆必有奥格瑞公”，精神召唤太过强烈，故再次提笔上阵，战个痛，网瘾少女就该写这种肉！

背景简介：  
真正构思这个AU，发现意外地带感啊，Solo是个兽人施暴于德莱尼奴隶而诞生的女奴的儿子，与牲畜、坐骑一道豢养于兽栏，凭借成年后弑父得到了实力的认可，被接纳为战士，可为荣誉而战。但是Solo其实是个熟稔利用部落规则上位的外表风流活络、内心叛逆坚硬的青年，于是自我进修（or堕落？）转成盗贼，加之有些聪明和手腕，因此嘴上还会吟诵几个不痛不痒的魔法。Illya原本应成为高贵的法师，接受智慧和魔法的洗礼；或是成为萨满，指引着氏族的信仰和精神，但是氏族酋长老爹被邪能污染后堕落欲行叛逆，于是整个氏族连坐被取消了脑力劳动资格，Illya被培养成为刺客，整日于阴影中掩藏着自己的绿皮。两个人同属于潜行者组织，但是天赋专精不同，被派在一起互补着出任务。  
以上是背景，好像可以有很丰富情节的样子，但是有前车之鉴，我会直接写肉的。

PLAY简介：  
冬泉谷的洞穴温泉  
海山高耸入云的古树冠，俯瞰诡谲的凹地与静谧的神殿  
奥格上空、飞龙背上的半当众play，Illya一怒把Solo踹了下去，Solo骑着小鸟飞回来之后，觉得此计甚妙  
于是，Solo艺高人胆大抱着Illya就从龙背上往下跳  
当然，之所以借用电影里面德莱尼奴隶的设定，就是为了借她们的尾巴一用

文章名：一，本文确实讲了一个骑来骑去的故事；二，主要play是共乘一骑完成的；三，估计事后要决斗得你死我活，因此只此一骑，且骑且珍惜。

正文：  
温泉氤氲的热气烫得Illya皮肤罕见地显出一丝丝血红，常年掩盖在黑色潜行服与兜帽下的绿色皮肤终于在这空无一人的洞穴中无所顾忌地裸露出来。  
趁着夜色驭龙而出，谨慎地胡乱逡巡模糊飞过的路径，落地后施展潜行者的步法避开不眠的冰雪巨人，一路上都小心翼翼扫去脚尖印下的足迹。在层层松针后清浅吁出一口热气，Illya终于放心地进入了身后仅容一人侧身挤过的岩洞。  
冬泉谷人员混杂，联盟部落共处一地，艰难维持着一种连表面都布满裂痕的和平。Illya多次混在冷漠而匆匆的路人群中，用余光瞥见了两米外霎然血花四溅、身首异处的同类或异类，然后随着一刻不曾停顿的脚步，那些滚烫的血液消失在视线的尾端。值此多事之秋，敢来到冬泉谷的人大都带着可说不可说的明确目的和隐秘心思，除了杀人者，没人会为了那个死人停留。  
连日来马不停蹄的潜行侦查任务，反倒不比与搭档相处更令Illya来的疲惫。两个独来独往的刺客和盗贼因为两卷羊皮和两句密令不得不“合作”执行任务。此二人都是口口相传的巷弄秘闻中的出色人物，一个更偏向出，出世、出离、格格不入，而另一个则更偏向色，这一位的小秘密可能是字面意义地“口口”相传而来。  
Illya通过几日的观察，对于搭档的生活习性有了一定的洞察，因此他选在另一位外出纵情声色的时段，孤身避到了这个隐秘的所在，在温热的泉水中实实在在地放松身体和精神。  
脚边冒着白色热气的泉水并不足以融化头顶的冰窟，亦不足以融化Illya面上的寒霜。Illya神色漠然地褪下衣袍与手套，解下覆盖所有裸露皮肤，包括面部的绑带。血统让他继承了一张对于其他氏族的兽人来说过于理智与英俊的脸庞，和一身象征耻辱的绿皮。他的视线不曾在自身停留，他没入泉水中便阖上了双目。  
温泉氤氲的热气烫得Illya皮肤罕见地显出一丝丝血红，不同于他被彻底污染的父亲，Illya的血液还是猩红的，这一点让他活了下来，也让他染红过训练场的无数个角落。  
回忆和水流的声音让他错过了某些响动，直到虚弱和情欲双管齐下，燥热和虚软强烈到令他无法保持冷静，Illya敏锐地睁开双眼，试图在逐渐涣散中起身防御。  
曾经的充满前途的魔法少年自然知道自己中了某些不入流的法术，他死死地盯着空旷洞窟入口处的阴影，开口吟诵咒语召唤霜火箭使作乱者现身。  
咒语尚未念诵完毕，作乱者便已一个闪现术近身——蓝色的眼球，微蓝的皮肤，细小但锋利的獠牙，以及与那张奴隶和弱者脸庞不相称的、赤脊山脉一般的健壮身躯——Solo！这个可恶的、卑鄙的蓝胖子！  
Solo用比雄狮头颅还要巨大的手掌一下覆住了Illya的整张脸，手掌根部牢牢抵住了Illya还在不停嚅嗫的嘴唇，用力之大令Illya的獠牙深深陷入了Solo粗硬的掌心，血腥与脏污的味道令Illya闭紧双唇抗拒。  
察觉到Illya已经乖乖闭嘴，Solo把手掌拔离Illya的獠牙，并满不在乎地将血污蹭满了掌下绿皮一脸。  
Solo用另一只手牢牢捏住还处于虚弱法术中的Illya的下颌，使两人于咫尺间对视。  
“放开我，奴隶。”Illya从手指间艰难挤出字句。  
“恕难从命，我曾经尊贵的酋长之子。”Solo皮笑肉不笑地回以口锋。  
“我会杀了你。”Illya的吐息间仿佛能嗅到血的腥气。欲火和虚弱让Illya情绪万分狂躁，一贯的冷漠瓦解，露出兽人本性中的兽性的狰狞来。  
“用这把匕首？”Solo空闲的手迅捷而准确地攫住Illya已然贲起的阴茎，“深深地插进我的身体，然后拔出来。你知道我并不那么容易被杀死，于是你又插进来，然后抽出我的身体，令我体液枯竭而亡。对这个剧本还满意吗？”  
“低级、无趣、恶心。”  
“自然是没有你细腻、纯洁、高贵，”Solo的手指和言语一齐轻薄着怀中的年轻刺客。作为兽人，Illya的身量过分颀长了些，肌肉线条也过分优美了些，不仅是Illya，他的所有族人都是天生的艺术品。这些特征曾因氏族的无限风光而备受推崇，被视作法力天赋的象征——这种与生俱来的矜贵，甚至比战士的荣耀还要令人艳羡。而当风光不再，从云端被推入尘泥，这些美丽的特征在兽栏中只能带来耻辱、疼痛，以及仿若来自沼泽与深渊的粘稠恶意。  
Illya一直是幸运的那个，即使在不幸中，也是不幸的里面幸运的那个。他生来是小酋长的儿子，拥有不错的法力天赋和魔法教习，即使是后来家道崩落，他也侥幸被选为刺客，他的血和痛得以流淌在训练场的地板，而不是兽栏的秽物中。而他的族人，特别是他的母亲，并没有这么幸运。独自一人捱过发情的Illya模糊而又确切地知道他的母亲遭遇了什么，以及因何选择死亡。  
他从未像Solo一般浪荡声色，他也永不会如此这般，心头的枷锁甚至令他学不会像一个普普通通的成年兽人一样处理情欲，他习惯用心底冰冷坚定的铁链束缚住自己的欲望。  
他从未中过如此下流的魔法，以及，如此下流的魔法组合，陌生的虚弱与疏远的情欲，同泉水中的热气一道融化着Illya的神智，他在Solo的轻薄中忘记了反抗，他无法控制地跟着Solo的话语开始想象，他神色迷离地向Solo靠了过去，用自己修长的獠牙讨好地蹭上Solo细小的獠牙求欢。  
Solo见法术已完全起效，发自内心的笑意才终于攀上了这只英俊的混血兽人的脸庞。因为母亲的德莱尼血统，Solo的脸要比其他的男性兽人秀丽得多，獠牙也秀气得多，当然，他还继承了德莱尼人不算显眼的一条修长尾巴（相比于德莱尼人的犄角而言，尾巴确实不太显眼，只可惜Solo是个混血兽人），这些特征在注重血统纯正的部落中，带给他的可不是霸凌、羞辱——那是普通兽人小孩才有资格遭受的痛苦。Solo从懂事起就在母亲和自己的身上明白了何为命如草芥。能像现在这般活着，还能施展小手段和不同种族的美人结缘，Solo不得不说自己是非常快活的。  
Solo注意Illya很久了，并不是指他们被强行凑到一起的这几天，也不是指Solo在潜行者公会听到这位优异同行的传闻的那天起——Solo注意到Illya的日子，久到他自己都无法说清。那时的他还是个小孩子，有着模糊的时间概念与模糊的记忆，而记忆中唯一清晰的则是那个漂亮的兽人小孩，没错，漂亮，兽人语中并没有形容兽人长相漂亮的词语。漂亮这个词是Solo从瘦弱枯槁的妈妈嘴里习得的，但是在Illya之前，Solo并不真正感得到漂亮这个词的具体含义。  
那天是部落的集会，所有氏族都会出席的盛事，当然了，兽栏并不属于任何氏族，得宠的牲畜尚且可以披挂氏族的徽记，但谁听说过奴隶的氏族呢？可是如此大型的盛事，即使兽栏也能感受到人群汇集的动静，Solo眨着好奇的眼睛，从围栏破烂的缺口中向外张望，间或有一两只驮着脏兮兮主人的脏兮兮的霜狼会在呼啸经过时注意到这瘦小的小杂种，然后向他展露出带着血光和杀意的利齿。  
年幼的Solo清晰地记得自己当时被吓得一个趔趄坐到了地面，那时还不懂什么叫狼狈的他旋即被围栏缺口中映入的人群吸引住了视线。那是他从未见过的兽人，穿着体面的长袍，骑着雪白的霜狼，每个人周身都闪着魔法的幽光。如果说其他兽人更偏向兽，那么这一族兽人则是偏向人的部分更多。年幼的Solo并不懂这些，他只是单纯地觉得这些人与他还有妈妈看上去更为相似一些。  
之后的记忆更加清晰，清晰到Solo成年后偶尔还会纤毫不差地梦及——酋长的妻子怀中抱着一个和Solo差不多年纪的兽人小孩，暗金色的头发、颜色尚浅的肉色皮肤，一切都笼罩着他母亲展示出的金色法力光芒。而最令Solo难以忘怀的部分即将到来——Illya清澈的眼珠转向了Solo的方向，对视后无邪一笑。Solo无意识地喃出妈妈的母语中漂亮一词，然后双眼不舍一眨地望着Illya在他的氏族簇拥中远去。  
Solo在成长中逐渐明白了当时的渴望代表着什么欲望，相比于白月光，他可能更明白实实在在的欲望。他知道他的名字叫Illya，他知道他遭遇了什么，他知道他流落到了何处，他知道需要一个机会得到他、独享他，他都知道。对于Solo来说，每一个机会都是最好的机会，成功活下来的他深知机会有多珍贵。而现在，他的怀里就抱着一个温暖的机会。  
Solo以粗粝的手指摩挲着Illya布满疤痕，却因终年不见天日而略显细腻的皮肤。掌中被污染的绿皮不及昔年肉色的肌肤来得纯洁、诱人，但却让Solo感到一丝阴暗的窃喜——感谢苦难让他们之间的距离缩近了些，近到此刻唇齿相贴。  
过往的一切都让Solo现实得厉害，他只是知道爱恋，但是他懂得占有和得到；他知道他想占有眼前人，但是他懂得在这之前他要付出同等的代价作为交换，好引诱小世子与他一道品尝堕落。  
过往的一切又让Solo在这件事上不现实得厉害，理智在深深扎根的渴望面前不堪一击，他太想要他了。  
见时机已经成熟，Solo对着空气飞吻一记，以吻别感谢他在黑市高价买来用在Illya身上的魔法卷轴。紧接着便牢牢覆住Illya的后脑，贪婪地享用起他肖想多年的唇舌。  
被本能支配的Illya自然对Solo的行为有诸多不满和不满足，他软软倚靠在Solo的钢铁之躯上，以自己坚硬的下身磨蹭着Solo的腿根和会阴，并在接吻间隙不时逸出快慰的鼻音，亲近得好像Solo在兽栏中养过的小狗崽崽。  
Solo嘴边笑意更深。  
=====  
他将Illya轻轻推倒在温泉岸上光滑、温暖的巨型岩石上，在Illya撅起嘴巴、伸出双臂索取亲吻和拥抱之前，便整个人又覆了上去，宽阔如山脊的肩背将绿色兽人牢牢笼罩于身下。Solo以可以击碎钢铁的宽大手掌，小心翼翼地握住两人俱皆滚烫多时的肉柱，在狂浪地挺动腰腹挑逗另一根阴茎的同时，手掌也配合着一前一后地套弄起来，服务着两人的欲望。  
Illya背靠着湿滑的岩石，皮肤与石面皆是光滑一片，不时冲刷而来的泉水无声地辅助着Illya，使他可以毫无滞涩地在Solo的套弄中难耐扭动着腰肢和臀部，一下一下将下身更深地送入Solo的掌中，磨蹭着那一根来自于后者的、坚硬滚烫的、血脉贲张的阴茎。  
手掌粗糙的茧划过两人最敏感的部位，让软软躺在地上的那位腰部难耐地颤抖着，同时，刻意收紧的掌心让两根阴茎紧密地挤压着彼此，龟头上的小口亦缠绵舔吻着彼此。两人铃口吐出的液体被屡次经过的手掌混在一起，彼此交融，在套弄中涂满了整个茎身。  
Solo甫一松开手掌，两根闪着水光的粗大阴茎便沉沉拍在了Illya的下腹，曳过一道黏腻的水痕。  
不甘于戛然而止的快感，Illya微张着带着情欲泪光的双眼，纤毫分明的长睫毛上挂着被阳光融化的夜霜，一贯冰冷的脸色正被滚烫的欲望融解。他难耐地蹙起眉头，舔舐嘴唇，每一下眨眼都会被Solo解读成又一个艳红的媚眼。就这样，在半兽人野兽般的目光中，Illya坚实健壮的手臂虚软却又果断地移向了两腿之间，宽大的手掌包裹住了足有兽人四指粗的硕大凶器，用他相对细致的手心慵懒地抚弄着，不及Solo的抚慰来得痛快，但聊胜于无。  
看着身下双腿大开、坦然荡然的Illya，Solo情难自禁地擎着蓝得发紫的肉柱，前后摆动腰腹，以柱体表面贲起的筋脉摩挲着身下兽人浅绿色的柔嫩会阴，做着他幻想多年的运动。  
不过Solo没有忘记他原本的计划，感谢德莱尼，在他摆臀挺动的同时，他尚能控制自己的尾巴，以尖端缓缓刺入自己幽闭的后穴，配合着挺动的节奏，尾巴也进退于股间，为Illya不久后的造访进行准备。  
属于神经末梢的尾尖，相对于代表体温的后穴而言，略显冰凉，加深了穴内的异物感，令Solo不禁运动臀肌，时松时紧地咬着自己的尾巴，腿根因为快感微微痉挛。尾巴由细及粗抽动着扩张着，Solo的后穴已经吞进了与阴茎一般粗细的部分。  
既已准备妥当，Solo便不再冒进，收敛行为，停下腰腹与尾巴的前后摆动,躬身凑近了眼前被他冷落多时的阴茎，绿色的修长手指仍在上下动作，泛着水光的龟头还在不时吐出清液继续打湿自己。Solo覆住Illya的手背握住眼前的茎身，带着他一起随意撸动了两下，便箍住根部使其高高竖起，伸出宽厚的舌尖试探地舔上润泽的头部，而后小心调整头部的角度，将其缓缓吞入口腔。  
Solo跪在Illya的双腿之间，一手握住Illya的肉柱根部，一手撑住身侧地面，头部一起一伏的同时，被自己尾巴填满的屁股也随着节奏扭动着夹紧又放松，以自己的方式排遣着寂寞。  
许久未曾释放情欲的Illya迷失在了半兽人湿热的肉欲陷阱中，他一手与Solo一起箍着自己的肉根，另一只手则不自觉地插进了半兽人漆黑的发间，一下下压低掌中的头颅，同时他的腰部也不老实地挺起，将自己送入陷阱的更深处。  
=====  
卖力承受一个接一个深喉运动的Solo有些懊悔没有先灌下一瓶水息药剂，再来以绵长的吐息伺候他的小美人。嘿，但是为时不晚。  
Illya的呻吟声越来越高昂，喘息越来越急促，腰部的动作也一波赛过一波粗鲁。Solo自然知道这代表着什么，于是他独自低头莞尔，不厚道地咧着嘴角，吐出阴茎，直起身体，巨大的手掌堪堪环握住Illya健壮但流畅的腰部，任凭他在一双“铁钳”中欲求不满地扭动。  
Solo自贴身药剂包中召出一小瓶水息药剂，透明的长颈烧瓶在空气中划过俏皮的弧线急刹停在Solo面前，烧瓶肚中药剂如白浪翻腾，流动着空气和水元素魔法的美丽。瓶塞在Solo的响指中应声“啵”开，Solo仰头饮下瓶中自行倾倒而出的药水。  
和着口中残留的、Illya泌出的腥液，Solo妄自将药剂渡进了Illya无力抵抗的柔软口腔内，并用深吻逼他咽下。  
然后他用比Illya整个头颅还要大的手掌，轻轻拍了拍年轻刺客字面意义上巴掌大的小脸，将两颊的红晕拍得更深了些，“该你了。”  
被法术搅得一团乱的Illya并不能很快反应话中隐晦的含义，他就这样迷茫地舔着嘴唇回味着刚才的一切，然后再迷茫地被粗鲁扔进了温泉里。  
身体已经自动做好了呛咳的准备，可是水息魔法让他在水中呼吸自如，仿佛如鱼得水，被温暖的泉水拥抱着甚至比在地面还要舒服。Illya就这样静默坐在池底，自在地打量着四周的岩壁，直到一个泛蓝的壮硕身影打破了水波的柔和。  
肌肉虬结、血管贲起的坚硬大腿挡住了他的视线，而一根比大腿肌肉还要狰狞的阴茎，凶悍破开水波，直直抵在了Illya的鼻尖。  
被水暂熄的情欲复燃。Illya不由自主地将嘴唇凑上了Solo的腿间轻吻，用鼻尖和脸颊磨蹭着比泉水火热的阴茎，啃咬着下方鼓胀的囊袋，如同一个找到玩具的孩子。直到Solo的手掌开始抚着他的后脑催促，Illya才收起玩心不情不愿地伸直脖子，试探着缓缓吞进了Solo一整根硕大的阳物。  
被整根纳入的感觉，令上半身仍暴露在空气中的Solo享受地吹了个轻佻的口哨，配以满足的喟叹。他随着Illya的吞吐收紧又放松臀肌，在水波中微微摇摆着挺动。尾巴也不甘寂寞地带着温暖的水流一齐挤进扩张妥当的幽穴，被细流漫过的感觉令Solo不自觉地绞紧了内壁，臀部轻颤。  
Solo背靠岩壁，双肘支撑于岸边，仰头仰视洞窟冰顶，眯起比夜色中的寒冰湛蓝的双眼，专注地享受起一前一后的快感，以及，脚踝处被肉柱轻轻蹭过的感觉。  
====  
Solo玩味地一勾嘴角，轻轻一动脚踝便将Illya的性器困在了脚掌与池底间，带着矿物质的泉水柔化了Solo比周遭巨石还要粗糙的脚底皮肤，刚中带柔地按压着Illya的敏感所在，带着粗大的肉柱在池底巨石上画着了无痕迹的扇面。  
顽皮的泉水踏着粼粼水波轻轻摇晃着倚坐其间的Illya，将他摇得沉沉欲醉，心与情绪都开始飘飘然地陶然起来，而Solo的脚掌则将小Illya也摇得晕头转向，吐着幸福的口水。  
静谧的永冬，潺潺的泉水奏着温暖的叮咚乐章，男根上还钓着自己日思夜想的兽人，一切的一切都让Solo比地渊更加皲裂枯竭的心久违地笼罩着雾气。因此，当他发现下身被一个个气泡轻碰，在模糊的波纹中，Illya正含着他的下体孩子气地、好奇地吐着泡泡的时候，Solo也玩心大起。  
他将性器抽出，在雪夜冰洞中深吸一口气，寒气清冽胜酒，迅速窜入每片肺叶，让肌肉饱满的胸部看上去更加鼓胀，而后俯身入水，揽着Illya的后脑吻了上去，让咕噜噜的气泡钻过舌尖齿列，轻触两人的獠牙，若有若无地逗弄着牙神经。  
在充满未竟的孩童梦幻的亲吻中，Solo自上而下压着Illya向池底倒去。至此，两个被空气魔法庇佑的兽人终于正式开启了“石为床，水为被”的篇章。  
推倒茫茫然的年轻兽人后，同样正年轻的半兽人分开双腿牢牢跨坐在了另一位的下腹，坐得结结实实，丝毫不担心身下兽人的承重能力。Solo的大腿肌肉如利斧劈开的悬崖断面，此等雄壮的鬼斧神工正紧紧夹着Illya似山棱又似丘陵的腹侧斜肌。  
Solo硕大的阴茎径自搭在Illya的上腹并延伸至胸部，胀得蓝紫的龟头被随着呼吸起伏的左右胸肌规律地挤压着。而身后，他灵活的尾巴仍然鸠占鹊巢，霸占着本该属于另一根阴茎的销魂地。  
Illya的性器被Solo坐在臀下，紧贴着Illya的下腹与Solo的会阴处。随着Solo放荡地前后蹭动，龟头不时滑过敏感而贪婪的穴口，惹得Solo呻吟着绷紧臀部更加咬紧自己的尾巴，越吞越深，却还是不够。  
贪欢的混血兽人蓄意快速抽出尾巴，激烈动作带来的摩擦令肠壁剧烈地痉挛着，Solo神色迷醉地长大嘴巴陷入了预料中的短暂空白。长时间的扩张令Solo的穴口和他的双腿一样无法合拢，翕张着索求一次深入的交流，哦不，恐怕不止一次。  
Solo洞开的幽穴在快感的痉挛中引入了汩汩泉水，水流漫过的感觉，令他春心更加荡漾，在又一次前后摆动中，煎熬的后穴放弃了一切矜持与欲擒故纵，大胆地衔住了硕大饱满的龟头，扭动着吞入了轮廓分明的冠状沟和叶脉一般的血管，直到臀部再次牢牢坐实Illya下腹茂密的毛发。Solo忍不住用身体唯一细嫩的会阴磨蹭着Illya的腿间粗硬的毛发，在蹭动中开始了一上一下的原始运动。  
虚弱不再，但仍被欲望支配的Illya毫不客气地用巨大的手掌扳住Solo的腰臀，扒开结实坚挺的臀肉的同时紧紧箍着Solo健美的腰肢，将迷乱的半兽人一下一下沉沉钉在自己坚硬滚烫的凶器上，同时，力量恢复的Illya以豁命的气劲凶狠地挺腰深入对方腹地，力道之大甚至让沉甸甸的鼓胀睾丸破开水波直直拍上Solo臀部，色情地拍打着Solo的屁股。  
不多时，Illya便被水的阻力逼得疯狂起来，他在抽插中盘腿坐起，上下颠弄着双腿大开、主动迎合的Solo。在颠簸中，Solo一双铁臂无意识地攀过Illya的脖颈，Illya则用大掌托住Solo如硕果般饱满的双臀，借着浮力在一次挺身中愤然站起，喉间低吼着将Solo猛力压在池边大开大合地捅入、拔出。  
===  
两具可与魔像媲美的坚实身躯纠缠于一处，紧紧相连。Solo的怀抱梏住Illya的躯干，双双倾于池畔。Illya惯于拨弄书页与匕首的双手，此刻向两侧拨开Solo如海边礁石的双臀，圆润、坚硬，且被水波冲刷。  
池水及腰，Solo的臀部在Illya的抽插中起伏，在泉水中将隐将没。池面被Illya的腰腹推出波浪，水花一下下有力地冲击着Solo的臀肉，与Illya颇具分量的阴囊一道，暧昧地抽打着Solo令兽人着迷的小屁股。  
臀上清脆的触感让惯于享乐的Solo唤醒了身体的记忆，不自觉敏感地随着节奏抽搐着收缩臀肉，挑逗地咬紧体内的硬物。不老实的尾巴也与双腿一起缠上了Illya的腰间，渴求着更多的肢体接触，试图以渴望缓解渴望。  
两人将头颅互相搭在对方肩头，在永恒的冰雪之境中呵出带着灼灼爱欲的热气，带着呻吟的气音冲刷过彼此的耳畔，Solo诵出鲜艳欲滴的引诱话语：“我会被你钉死在你的图腾柱上，你这根棍子是被火元素庇佑过吗？它太烫了，我感觉自己要从屁股开始融化了，啊——”  
“闭嘴，你这个不光彩的骗子。”回应Solo的不仅有生硬的话语，还有一根更加坚硬的阴茎。  
“难得说实话，你喜欢听吗？”Solo被更加猛烈的撞击顶出了一抹风流的笑意，“我真是为你流了不少水，”Solo说着伸手在池面撩了一把水花，并用湿漉漉的手指蹭过Illya的脸颊留下水痕，将泉水赋以淫靡的暗示。“你会用你的图腾柱把我烧干吗，大萨满？哦对了，你已经不是了，我真为我刚刚的谎言感到羞愧，该是‘曾经’的小萨满才对，这可是整个部落都知道的——说实话，我没什么经验，能不能告诉我，说实话是不会会上瘾？我刚刚说的真话好像超过了今年的指标。”  
“啊——”Illya额头青筋暴起，獠牙尽现，怒吼着扼住Solo的咽喉，将他从身上撕下，死死按进背后池沿，下身更是一刻不停地将他顶进身后巨石。  
窒息的感觉逐渐漫上Solo的脸庞，他的眼神不住涣散，嘴巴不住张大，胸膛不住起伏，他的双手虚虚攀上颈上的巨掌，从喉咙艰涩挤出两个字，“用……力……”  
Illya呲牙发出兽性的嘶嘶声，怒目赤红，一言不发，只继续微微收紧指掌，终于在Solo不再微笑，双瞳上翻的关口，将手掌泄愤一压后，即刻松开了十指。不待Solo恢复喘息，Illya便野蛮地将他翻过身去，一把抓住Solo脑后的发辫，如同收紧缰绳，紧接着便是狂风骤雨般的驰骋。  
深陷情欲而无法自拔的Illya令尚未从窒息中完全恢复的Solo背对着Illya，向空气露出了得逞的笑意，唇间的利齿如同薄薄的毒刃。他的尾巴如同带着罪恶的毒蛇，贴上Illya的腰侧，蜿蜒着爬向了神秘的幽股间。  
====

Solo形色尚散，裹挟着燃烧的怒气而来的抽插顶得他难以聚精凝神。一贯轻松而不失强悍的半兽人，不得不胸口紧贴着趴在岸边岩石上，以稳住因快感而颤抖的腿根，但是肿胀的乳尖磨蹭光滑却坚硬的巨石得来的舒爽，以及因此更加虚浮在水中的脚跟，让Solo的努力看起来有些自相矛盾、口是心非。  
尾巴凭借本能稳稳缠上了Illya前后摆动的腰，尾尖则一甩一甩地撩动着Illya的后臀，描摹着股缝夹出的美好弧度。Solo好不容易集中起来的注意力，全被他用在了对尾尖状似无意、实则步步为营的控制中，天生演员也需全情投入才可。  
Solo低低呻吟着，一格一格在Illya的身下铺开痴态——臀部不知餍足地追逐着吸吮越耸越快的阴茎，口中的呻吟越来越短促而高亢，在洞窟中回荡。突然，一次难耐得火起的漫声长吟，伴随着内壁贪婪地猛吸，让Solo在快感的痉挛中失去了所有运筹帷幄，包括对于尾尖的把握。  
Illya在Solo刻意不加克制的浪叫中，绷紧了全身的肌肉，唯独括约肌在湿润的尾尖锲而不舍的按摩中逐渐放松下来，额角的血管突突地奔涌着欲望，将快感泵上大脑。  
一声痒极的吟叫，绵长得像是可以骚到心底的公孔雀尾羽，撩出了Illya发泄的渴求，让他不禁想要逼出更多这样的声音来饮鸩止渴。他在火热肠道饥渴的吮吸中，闭眼仰起脖颈，将自己的下身深埋其内，双球紧紧抵住穴口边缘，准备享受今天第一次射精前的最后一个片刻。  
孰料意外猛力捅入的尾尖加速了一切的进程。  
Illya的后穴痉挛着咬住了这个滑腻的不速之客，自胸腔叹出爽极的气音，“呃啊——”。Illya的巨掌再次滑上Solo咽喉，钳着Solo的脖颈将他整个拉近自己，让Solo如山脊起伏的背肌紧挨着自己硬挺的乳头，随着腰部无法自拔的挺动而磨蹭着越来越硬挺、越来越敏感的乳尖。  
在兽性的催促下，Illya被一种不体面的急不可耐支配，理智如同鱼人的智商一样蒸发在水蒸气里，动作染上了狗头人般的不雅，越来越快，越来越急。然而却始终差了些什么。  
“叫。”Illya在情欲主导的耳鬓厮磨间，摸清了一己所求，啃咬着Solo的耳廓发出自己的要求。  
Solo闻言挑眉，弯着一侧嘴角向空气吹了个短哨，便扭头转身寻到另一副发出号施令的双唇，将顺从而野性的呻吟印上强硬兽人的仿佛带着刀尖寒芒的嘴角，“嗯——那你可要干到我为你射出来。”  
Illya没有回答，如传令号角般震裂空气的低吼，伴随着比火焰雨急促的进攻，以行代言。Illya犹未自觉，他的身体自动在抽插中愈发紧绷着啜紧了后穴中的顽劣尾尖，吸吮着汲取快感。  
Solo一贯在风流场上通达纳言、从善如流，此刻也不例外，他全神纵情肉欲，伴着Illya一波快过一波的顶弄，从身体深处呵出声声复声声的短促吟叫，音色雄性十足却不减其魅惑，Illya简直要起疑Solo是否混入了魅魔的血统，乱人心神，引人堕落。  
终于，在此起彼伏的喘息声中，Illya紧绷腰腹轻颤着爆发出了积蓄多时的液体，一股股同样带着力道的精液让Solo的后穴也痉挛着咬着Illya的阴茎不断啜吸，前后同时引爆的快感令Illya腹背受敌，一切都在试图榨干这个健壮的兽人。  
Solo被浇灌得燥热难耐却不舍得吐出臀间的喷出岩浆的热源，他左臂反手攀住身后兽人坚硬的后颈，身体向前弓出不可思议的弧线，臀肉不甘寂寞地浅浅扭动着抚摩身后兽人的下腹，完全伸展开的胸腹肌肉流线令Illya爱不释手。  
如同被硕大火刑柱贯穿的囚徒，Solo紧皱眉头、紧闭双眼，神色狰狞，而比神色更狰狞的是他灼热肉柱上贲起的血管经络。Solo用獠牙轻咬上唇，从唇缝中挤出濒死喘息，巨大的右手紧紧箍住又硬又热的阴茎疯狂地撸动着，亟欲发泄。恍惚中他忆起了术士召唤出的地狱火，巨石被不熄的焰芒包裹，坚硬而灼热，魁梧且永不疲倦。模糊的幻想在身后找到了现实的化身，Illya火热的身躯烫得Solo抽搐着达到了高潮。Solo浊白的液体洒上池畔水面，而后穴却痉挛着将属于另一位兽人的液体牢牢含住。  
即使是高潮过后，Illya被Solo以魔法助燃的欲望仍未偃旗息鼓，他并未疲软下来的阴茎还霸占着Solo的下身鲜有来客的幽径。  
倒是Solo毫不费力地撑着岸边将自己从存在感颇强的硬物上抽离，可算是另一种意义上的拔屌无情。他回身倚坐岸边，眼神带着璀璨与爱欲，握着Illya下身直直指向他的勃起，以茎身为着力点，将眼前兽人拉近自己，直至足以交换唾液的距离。  
小心避开锋利尖牙，两人分享着彼此柔软的唇舌，仿佛一切针锋相对都早已被熔成熏然情热。  
唇上、下身，以及流连于胸背的零距离接触，使Illya软化在Solo有意无意的爱抚中，顺从Solo的指引被推倒仰卧于岸边带着地热的岩片上。  
Solo微笑着轻啜Illya的嘴角作为亲吻的结尾，抵着Illya的胸口将人按在地上，而自己却撑起身体居高临下欣赏平生难遇的景色。  
视线始于下流的意味，锁定在绿皮兽人的腿间，锁定于蓝色掌中的凶猛性器。之后，视线转为挑逗的意味，轻搔过刀刻斧凿的野兽肌理，精悍的侧腰、饱满的胸膛都带上了视线反复扫过留下的余温。最后，视线与另一道视线相撞，令Solo一时忘却了掌上的反复作业，Illya的阴茎从Solo不自觉松开的的粗壮手指中不由分说地滑出，“啪”地一声沉沉打在了他自己的下腹。  
声响唤醒了若踏入翡翠梦境般的两人。  
Solo抬起眉梢挑出一个媚眼后，再次俯身上去，从身下兽人的下颌一路啃噬着向下，在龟头处逗留，顽皮地啾出一声脆响。然而，更加深入、更加神秘的幽境才是Solo此行的目的地，他的唇齿如入无人之境，含进了脸前被捏住的囊袋，吞吐间不时加入吸力使Illya的下身充血得厉害，嗯，比Solo自己的还要厉害。  
Illya忍不住将双腿分得更开，好将Solo的头更契合地夹在腿间。  
====吾日三省吾身，为人忠而不污乎，与朋友交而不污乎，文不污乎？  
成年雄性半兽人的髯须，与鬓边不听话的黑发一齐摩挲着Illya未经造访的入口。  
Solo半阖双眼，粗硬的睫毛在视野中Illya腿间的隐秘风光上，投下另一层阴影。兽人的鼻子都不太秀气，半兽人也是如此，Solo埋首Illya胯间，颇具存在感的鼻尖毫不客气地顶在另一位兽人神秘的会阴上，上下清浅磨蹭着，痴迷的神色在股间时隐时现。  
Solo似是终于留恋够，深吸一口气略微抬头，泉水波光掩映下，眼波浩瀚，反射的流动水光让Illya想象起书上所载的星界位面，充满流动的魔法。这种想象里饱含的童年最神圣、纯洁的向往，让Illya意外地完全松弛下来，直到此刻他才真正开始从内而外放任自己沉浸于此刻。  
因此，当Solo的眼神由深邃转为深邃的淫荡，Illya也并未感到冒犯，相反，他不动声色地期待着。  
Solo眼中的侵略越来越露骨，锁定着猎物的双眼。  
他在Illya的视线中稳稳地伸出鲜艳火热的厚舌头，然后低头让舌尖消失于Illya的视野，却在下一刻马上让舌尖登场于Illya的穴口。  
Solo扶住Illya的腿根，将他双腿叠在身前，完全打开了身下的躯体。一双巨掌覆住臀瓣揉捏，令Illya难耐地颤抖着腰臀，然后把脸埋在臀间，令Illya更加难耐地颤抖着腰臀。  
粗糙的舌苔紧紧贴着穴口肌肤碾过，胡髯蹭过对腿间细嫩皮肤一波一波的刺激，令Illya控制不住地吟叫出声，伴随着一阵阵短促的喘息，眼前的臀瓣控制不住地收缩着。  
“你听见了吗，有小鸟夹着我的舌头唱歌。”话尾伴着舔舐发出的啧啧水声。  
“没有，你下面的‘小’鸟说话了吗？”  
Solo在Illya挑衅的注视下，鲜明地翻了个白眼，鼻间哂笑出声，并未出言作答。他坏笑了一下，便辛勤埋头苦干起来，先是亮出尖牙故意使力恶劣地挑起腿间嫩肉轻轻拉扯，从会阴一路掠至后穴，穴口花瓣哪里受得住这些。  
Solo舌尖的小鸟叫得更婉转了。  
火热的舌头一举攻破了穴口，侵略敏感的内部。胡茬在穴口嫩肉上搔过，灵活的舌头在穴内软肉上打转，强迫他的歌唱鸟打开身体。  
小鸟已经要叫到嘶哑了。  
Illya已经完全为Solo打开了身体，从内而外。喑哑的呻吟像是无形的荆棘轻扫过Solo的阴茎。他硬得发疼。  
Solo轻轻拍开了Illya不自禁攀上自己鼓胀阴茎的手，舌尖退至穴口，舔舐着发声，“虽然我很荣幸你能在我的舌头上高潮，”句子暂且顿在这里一秒，Solo在眼前的穴口上响亮地啾了一下，然后边补全未完的句子，边起身调整姿势，“但是，我有位兄弟已经等太久了。”  
“问个好吧！”Solo继续自说自话，握着胯下沉甸甸的性器摇了摇权当致意，潦草的问候过后，便迫不及待地在Illya的白眼里将龟头挤进了身下人饥饿的穴口。  
“啊——”Illya被顶得呻吟出声。  
“啊~~”Solo模仿着Illya的台词也即兴呻吟了一声，“尊敬的酋长之子，向您致以最深入的问候。”他边说边更往肠道深处挤了挤，不怀好意地把蛋蛋紧紧压在两人身体间，摇动腰臀似是在寻找角度把他们一并塞进穴口。  
摇动的臀部带着被紧紧包裹的阴茎小幅搅动着，将Illya的理智搅得如同灾变过后永不止息的大漩涡一样混沌。  
====  
每季度总会有一阵理性回归，看着肉文脸红不已的时段，写写大纲肉好了。  
很好，目前互攻大业已然完成，那就可以开始乱搞啦~放飞自我（字面意义的飞，龙来啦）。  
大纲：  
一阵龙啸打破寂静，Solo的冰霜巨龙*到站，请上车。正在Illya身上开车的Solo在洞穴里听到爱龙的到来，忍不住一脚急刹，靠边暂时停车把Illya翻了个个儿，从身后骑着人家往外走，边走边嘴炮：“我们这个样子可不能让我的Frostie（对不起，冰霜巨龙我就起了这个破名）看到，他是个暴脾气，以及，他会嫉妒任何被我骑的生物。你说，我如果在他背上骑你，他会不会把我们从天上甩下去？”Illya巨巨自然是专心被骑懒得理他，就这样颤着腿移到洞口。  
还记得桃花源记吗，还记得一开始洞口侧身而入的设定吗？初极狭，才通人。  
Solo自然要在连体婴因为地形设定问题而被迫分开前，work hard，将Illya按在洞口处岩壁上猛干了起来，嘴炮again：“你的蓝色小幼龙发过情吗？我们这样让小朋友看到是不是不太好？目害了这个纯洁的宝宝龙，你以后可怎么好意思骑它？哎，操心啊。”  
Illya闻言忍不住向洞外看去，却只对上了骸骨冰霜巨龙空洞而泛着荧光的眼眶，差点萎了。  
Solo见势不妙赶紧加把柴，对Illya巨巨施展玩咪咪、揉丁丁之术，这才继续干柴烈火起来。然后又在巨巨的巅峰时刻到达之前，硬生生暂停一切服务。Illya自然是要惯性追逐Solo的阴茎，整个人嵌入Solo的怀中，将热气呵在Solo的颈间耳畔吟哦求欢。  
Solo将人揉进怀里缠绵一吻，阴茎不怀好意地在蹭了身前股缝两下，便抽离，引导着Illya的手掌覆上还带着他体内液体和余温的性器，带着Illya的手上下撸动，在Illya耳畔开口：“喜欢吗？”换来一个扭头略带撕咬的吻堵上他的嘴。  
“宝贝，跟我来。”Solo抖了抖腰臀，暗示Illya掌内阴茎为引路标，“别放手，don’t let me down。”  
“就算我松手，你这根也不会耷下去。”Illya懒懒开口。  
“全都是为了你。”  
“花言巧语。”  
但是Illya并未松手，而是握着在裹着雪屑的微风中愈显滚烫的阴茎，在Solo扭腰摆臀的缓慢故作姿态中，和他一前一后侧身挤出岩洞，挤过拂面松针，赤身露体立于苍茫寒地中。  
雪意刺穿脚底，兽人却连眉峰都不耸一下。冰霜巨龙展开骨翼抖了抖身上积雪，抻直脖颈对天吐息，却只呼出更冰冷的一口霜雪。  
Illya盯着茫茫天地，寒意逼人，却令他感觉前所未有的放松，精神逐渐卸甲，直想原地化为冰雕。Solo不想打破此刻寂静，却还是忍不住响指施法，为Illya套上熔岩护甲，添上无形暖意。然后从身后环住Illya，为半生孤寂的年轻兽人覆上有形的温度。

 

*1：冰霜巨龙：我选龙选了很久，最终选了这个象征高手的龙，是条只剩骨架的大型龙，自带冰箱效果。其实按照Solo大大的骚气，我想选凤凰来的，但是感觉背上太小不好施展2333以及，我在美服有只凤凰wwww（炫耀脸  
正文化：  
一声苍劲的龙啸破开脑中混沌。  
Solo闻声莞尔，双眼和嘴角都弯成了月牙的形状，带着温柔暖意的笑容像加基森裹着细沙的热风，让Illya忍不住眯着微微刺痛的眼睛别过脸去，假装细数泉水映上岩壁波光几许。  
“我的龙叫Frostie。”Solo开口介绍，“我会和你们一起度过一段快乐时光。”  
Illya仿若未闻的样子让Solo忍不住冒出了顽劣的心思。他捞起眼前兽人两条结实的大腿，省去了任何征询对方同意的礼节，径自带着身下人以体内的肉柱为轴翻过身去，呈现出骑与被骑的姿势。  
突然的刺激让Illya只顾在强烈的快感下呵出微微呻吟，便四肢着地地被Solo骑在了身下。没有给Illya预留回神反抗的时间，Solo直接一手掐住Illya的后颈，一手箍住Illya的侧腰，便狂放地驰骋起来。常年和泉水打交道的岩石触感温润水滑，摩擦力显然不够抵挡Solo激烈的动作，Illya被顶得不禁向前移动着。  
“哦，Illya，Illya，Illya，”Solo夸张地开腔，“我们这个样子可不能让我的Frostie看到，他可是个暴脾气的美人，他会撕裂他看到的任何被我骑过的生物。不得不说，有了他之后我只能用机器代步，为此我的工程学精进了不少，我都可以靠卖摩托车赚钱了。”  
“你和龙都有一腿。”Illya平静地使用了陈述句，没有一丝疑问的语气。  
“嘿，别像Frostie一样爱吃醋，我发誓这只是魅力使然，我可不是靠下半身驯龙。”  
“滚。”Illya冷冽的语气只会让Solo变本加厉。  
“我还从地精手里搞到了一辆污水企业的跑车，你会开车吗？我可以在你开车的时候开你，或者你更喜欢我一边开车一边开你？我们在杜隆塔尔的公路上轰鸣而过，所有过路人都会看到你在我身上高潮的样子，闻到你发情的气味。”  
“闭上嘴，然后滚。”Illya嘴上凶狠至此仍不及他们下身的战况来得凶，一刻未歇的驰骋中，Illya颤着一贯坚实有力的双腿，被一步步顶着膝行向洞口的方向。  
“嘿，你们学魔法的不是都喜欢采草绣花，我一直想在你的飞毯上和你来一次。嗯，我在商业区看到过印着你徽记的飞毯。”并且买下了它，现在它还在我的随身背包里，当然，这些稍微动听的话都被Solo咽了回去，只留下淫词浪语，“当时我就知道，有一天你会像现在一样赤身露体，拼命翘起你的小屁股吃下我的大家伙，我会在飞毯上把你干得上下起起伏伏，而你只能揪住一点点布料蹭掉你被干出来的眼泪，扭着屁股射脏你自己做的飞毯。”  
“不要把你的癖好强加到我身上，刚才是谁用尾巴玩自己，还在我的阴茎上扭屁股。”  
“原来你想在飞毯上再重现一次吗？以及，现在我正在你的屁股上扭屁股，我还扭得让你满意吗？”  
“嗯？我没感觉到。你介意再说一次你在干什么吗？”  
“干你。”  
Illya背对着Solo翻了个白眼不再理会Solo。这难得示弱的沉默令Solo心情大好，“你说，我如果在Frostie背上骑你，他会不会把我们从天上甩下去？”  
回应他的还是沉默。  
“或者，你骑着我，我骑着龙会更让你满意？”  
已被逼至洞口岩壁前的Illya忍无可忍地回身揽过Solo的脖颈，将唇发狠的撞上Solo尚未闭合的齿列，在洞外雪地莹光的映衬下，奉上一个带着戾气的缄口吻。  
Solo索性抽出了性器，在从洞外溜进来的微微冷风中，与Illya紧紧贴近拥抱着加深这个吻的温存。  
Illya被吻着压向岩壁，不知不觉整个背靠在温润的石壁上倚坐了起来，Solo抵在他大腿上的阴茎再次按捺不住，蹭动着戳刺着Illya的会阴，一次次划过穴口撩拨着尚未满足的兽人，而对方也无声地收缩臀部肌肉，后穴翕张着挽留过门不入的龟头。  
“进来。”  
Solo难得没有废话，一言不发地再次将自己埋入了温暖的所在。  
“啊——”Illya满足地叹息。  
Solo打算在离开这个给他过量幸运的洞穴之前，留下足够的疯狂。未发出任何讯号，他猛然出手托起Illya的双臀，怒吼着从地上站起身来。  
“啊！”Illya短促地吃惊了一下，条件反射地将有些无措的双臂环在了Solo的颈后，而双腿环在了Solo的腰侧，两人亲密非常地连成一体。  
抱起一个成年雄性兽人对于曾是战士的Solo并非难事，他将Illya半抵在墙上，配合着抽插的节奏，移动小臂掌控着Illya的臀部抬起又落下的节奏——在抽出的时候抬起Illya饱满的臀部连根拔起*，在挺入的时候放任掌中的翘臀随重力落下，被火热坚硬的阴茎以无法抵挡的力道刺入到前所未有的深度。第一次经历这些的Illya只能在起伏中从喉间挤出短促的沙哑呻吟。  
洞外又一声饱含凄厉的龙吟暂停了洞内绮梦。  
Illya闻声向洞外看去，却只对上了骸骨冰霜巨龙空洞而泛着蓝色幽光的眼眶，差点萎了。

*：写到连根拔起的时候，我又在偷笑。。。  
将Illya按在洞口处岩壁上猛干了起来，嘴炮again：“你的蓝色小幼龙发过情吗？我们这样让小朋友看到是不是不太好？目害了这个纯洁的宝宝龙，你以后可怎么好意思骑它？哎，操心啊。”  
Illya闻言忍不住向洞外看去，却只对上了骸骨冰霜巨龙空洞而泛着荧光的眼眶，差点萎了。  
Solo见势不妙赶紧加把柴，对Illya巨巨施展玩咪咪、揉丁丁之术，这才继续干柴烈火起来。然后又在巨巨的巅峰时刻到达之前，硬生生暂停一切服务。Illya自然是要惯性追逐Solo的阴茎，整个人嵌入Solo的怀中，将热气呵在Solo的颈间耳畔吟哦求欢。  
Solo将人揉进怀里缠绵一吻，阴茎不怀好意地在蹭了身前股缝两下，便抽离，引导着Illya的手掌覆上还带着他体内液体和余温的性器，带着Illya的手上下撸动，在Illya耳畔开口：“喜欢吗？”换来一个扭头略带撕咬的吻堵上他的嘴。  
“宝贝，跟我来。”Solo抖了抖腰臀，暗示Illya掌内阴茎为引路标，“别放手，don’t let me down。”  
“就算我松手，你这根也不会耷下去。”Illya懒懒开口。  
“全都是为了你。”  
“花言巧语。”  
但是Illya并未松手，而是握着在裹着雪屑的微风中愈显滚烫的阴茎，在Solo扭腰摆臀的缓慢故作姿态中，和他一前一后侧身挤出岩洞，挤过拂面松针，赤身露体立于苍茫寒地中。  
雪意刺穿脚底，兽人却连眉峰都不耸一下。冰霜巨龙展开骨翼抖了抖身上积雪，抻直脖颈对天吐息，却只呼出更冰冷的一口霜雪。  
Illya盯着茫茫天地，寒意逼人，却令他感觉前所未有的放松，精神逐渐卸甲，直想原地化为冰雕。Solo不想打破此刻寂静，却还是忍不住响指施法，为Illya套上熔岩护甲，添上无形暖意。然后从身后环住Illya，为半生孤寂的年轻兽人覆上有形的温度。


End file.
